scionbraverycyclefandomcom-20200215-history
Apep
Bringer of darkness and disease, Enemy of Atum-Ra, Swallower of the Sun. Apep is one of the Titan Avatars of Soku-no-Kumi, Titan of Eternal Darkness. Apep only wants one thing; to kill his nemesis Atum-Ra. The only way he can do this is to await for him slumbering through Duat during the night. However, he must get past his loyal Honor Guard; Set, Horus and Bastet, a feat he has not yet been able to accomplish. Despite his eteranl failute, however, Apep is a very powerful being, and an immense danger. Recently, he has run into Elijah Chase, who has been deemed worthy of being one of Atum-Ra's Honor Guard, and subsequently became one of Apep's most hated foes. Involvement Apep appeared in the mortal world under the guise of a mercenary from the Middle East. A wealthy and arrogant Scion named Jerek Adams, knowing that Apep was affiliated with the titans, made a deal of unknown conditions. Soon after, Adams realized his folley, but abstained from dealing with the problem himself, to preserve his mortality. In an attempt to handle the problem without seriously involving himself, Jerek hired the services of a renowned call-girl, whom he learned to be the promising Lola Espejo. Without revealing his intentions until after he had her vulnerable in his bed (a tactic that later proved to be more disadvantageous to him), he informed her of the coming threat to America, and requested she convince her colleage Elijah Chase to deal with the problem. Adams informed her that he could not approach Elijah himself, out of a suspicion that the two men would have moral friction. Lola agreed to Jerek's terms, knowing that no matter how Jerek laid it out, the world was in danger, and Elijah was certainly capable. It took some convincing, especially after an unexpected visit from the rest of his Band and HMP, but Elijah accepted the request to stop Apep. The hunt led him to familiar territory. Atlanta, Georgia, was to be the first target of Apep and his otherworldy cronies. The attacks started early, and the Guardians were already mobilizing to defend the city, though against what threat, they didn't know until Elijah brought them up to speed. During the defense of Atlanta, Elijah met the charming Kismet, a fellow Scion and special forces operative. She told him her duty was to slay Apep and prevent him from doing any major damage. With a new ally, Elijah and the Band defending key points around the city, before finally coming face to face with Apep himself in a historical home. The encounter did not go well, as Apep easily overpowered the Band. He went onto explain that his plans were to use a relic to alter his fate, and finally kill Atum-Ra. This would be done at the assured loss of his own life, at the hands of Elijah Chase sometime in the futre. Apep offered the promise of glory and salvation in the long term, in exchange for allowing Apep to complete the ritual. Elijah refusedm which promted Apep into action. After humiliating Elijah, Apep stripped the demigod of his power and banished him from Atlanta, keeping the rest of the Band as a hostage. But against his expectations, Elijah returned to fight him, with no divine powers behind him. Amused, Apep went to face Elijah in the center of Atlanta, and the two entered combat, with Apep having the clear advantage. When Elijah seemed to be dying, Apep left to finish the ritual. And yet, Elijah returned a third time, with renewed energy from the rising sun. With his powers returned, and new powers at his disposal, Elijah destroyed the relic, and was soon joined by Set, Horus and Bastet, along with their Lord Atum-Ra. Afraid, Apep fled into Duat, and was pursued by Elijah and the Honor Guard. While there, Apep used his powers to trap Elijah, and challenge him to a duel of Ba, between their spirits. With the help of his companions, Elijah overcame Apep, and helped banish him to the deepest, darkest part of Duat. Since then, Apep has considered Elijah a mortal enemy, and continues to scheme his demise. Powers and Influence The Immortal Serpent is a creature of chaos and darkness, and his powers reflect that. A being of immesurabble strength and speed, the creature in it's true form is massive to a nearly incomprehensible level. Wherever it goes, it spreads fear and disease, and is a bane to all existence. Only the Honor Guard of Atum-Ra have the power to drive back Apep, with their weapon forged out of sunlight and virtue, but they can never truely slay Apep. Some say it is because of the reprecussions of slaying a titan avatar may plunge the world into darkness, or deprive it of night, which may be true. But those who have faced Apep now that the more evident reason is that, just like the night, Apep's return is simlply inevitable. For all his power, however, Apep isn't particulary sharp. He has a savage, animalistc cunning as a predator, but he is straight-forward in his thinking. His plans are often aggressive and uninspired, as he relies on brute force more than anything else. Category:Antagonists Category:Avatars Category:Pesedjet